kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome to the Phantomhive's
Welcome to the Phantomhive's is the third OVA of Kuroshitsuji, the storyline focuses on the character dubbed "the lady", who is invited to the Phantomhive Manor. Summary Elizabeth Midford, Paula, and an unknown guest are in a carriage on the way to the Phantomhive Manor. Upon their arrival, Elizabeth explains to Ciel Phantomhive that the lady is someone who she has met at a ball, and thus decided to bring her to the manor to meet Ciel. Ciel welcomes her and requests Sebastian Michaelis to show her hospitality. Sebastian escorts her to her room. She proceeds to look around while Sebastian tells her about the room. Sebastian gives a brief history about Ciel's parents, before a loud crash is heard from the kitchen. He asks her to wait in the room as he leaves. Sebastian, in the kitchen, confronts Baldroy about the noise. He turns and sees the lady behind him and rushes to protect her from the explosion. The three emerge from the kitchen, covered in soot and all messed up. Sebastian takes her back to her room, a little disappointed with her roaming around unsupervised, deeming it uncourteous. He offers to give her a tour of the manor, when she confesses that it is her first time in a big mansion. Sebastian brings her to the entertainment room and gives her a brief description of the place. After some introductions, Lau warns her not to get eaten by the beasts hiding in the manor. Afterward, Sebastian takes her to the library where he is interrupted by Soma Asman Kadar and Agni. Soma quickly falls for the lady, and Agni congratulates him on finding his true love, causing them both to embrace in tears. Sebastian intervenes to announce teatime. During tea, the unnamed lady lifts her teacup, but makes no move to drink from it. As Sebastian explains about the teacup, Vienne Rose, the rest of them tease Ciel about owning expensive things. As the lady tries to set the teacup down however, it drops and spills tea all over her dress. Lau unsympathetically comments that it would be much more serious if the teacup had broken. Ciel orders Sebastian to clean her. Sebastian takes the unnamed lady to her room, in bridal-style. He proceeds to dress her, with a blindfold. He apologizes for disregarding the weight of the teacup, saying it might have been too heavy for her, before informing her that the dress is a gift from Ciel. The lady asks why he is so dedicated, to which he responds that she is their valued guest, and he leaves to prepare for the ball. From the window, the unnamed lady watches as Fred Abberline informs Ciel about the cases of disappearing women at balls. She leaves to the telephone where she receives orders from a man to kill Sebastian and kidnap Ciel. He also refers to her as the "Mad Dog of Venice." Sebastian finds her and informs her that the ball is about to begin. The lady visits Elizabeth's room while she is changing. A while later, Elizabeth notices that the blue dress is the same dress that belongs to Ciel's mother, and tells her to show it to Ciel at the party. The room is suddenly filled with a mysterious purple gas, and Elizabeth, Paula, and the lady faint. After Ciel finds out that a man has taken the lady, he orders Sebastian to retrieve her. It also seems that Aleistor Chamber has abducted her. On a ship on the ocean, Sebastian finds Aleistor. Grell Sutcliff arrives and informs them that she is scheduled to die tomorrow. Aleistor releases smoke into the room and disappears with the lady to the top of the mast, and holds up dynamite. Grell and Sebastian soon catch up, as Aleistor rambles about how they can be husband and wife in heaven. Grell cuts the mast with his Death Scythe. As both of them fall towards the ocean, Sebastian races to rescue her. Aleistor falls into the ocean while Grell taunts him. The lady wakes up, in Sebastian's arms. Grell teases Sebastian, when he is hit in the head with William T. Spears's Death Scythe. William asks the lady to state her name, before hitting Grell once more, saying that she is not scheduled to die after all. He explains that the name differs by just one letter, and that Grell has the wrong person. The two of them subsequently leave on a rowboat. Back at the manor, the lady is left to rest, however she goes after Ciel in his study. Pulling out a knife, she attempts to carry out her orders, but is stopped by Sebastian. Sebastian informs that he knows about her being a hitman for the Ferro family. She grows angry and thrusts her knife at him, but to no avail. Sebastian easily overpowers her and attempts to attack her by the neck, but is interrupted by Ciel. He claims to Ciel that she is there to thank him. Ciel apologizes for the lack of security in the place and leads her to the another room where the gang awaits. Elizabeth greets them with a happy birthday. The cake is served, and Sebastian insists on feeding her, saying that her wrist must still hurt from before. The music begins, and everyone dances. Sebastian offers to instruct the lady, assuming this is her first dance. As they prepare to leave, Ciel tells her that the dress belongs to his mother and that he would prefer if she accepted it as a gift. Before the carriage leaves, Ciel and Sebastian bid them farewell and invite her to come again. On the ride home, while Elizabeth and her maid are fast asleep, the lady throws the knife she has out the carriage window. Characters *Unnamed Lady *Elizabeth Midford *Paula *Sebastian Michaelis *Ciel Phantomhive *Baldroy *Mey-Rin *Finnian *Soma Asman Kadar *Agni *Lau *Ran-Mao *Vincent Phantomhive (image only) *Rachel Phantomhive (image only) *Fred Abberline *Aleistor Chamber *Grell Sutcliff *William T. Spears Gallery Black Butler S2S3 Scene 1.png|The spilled tea. Black Butler S2S3 Scene 2.png|Sebastian blind-folded. Black Butler S2S3 Scene 3.png|Lau and Ran Mao. Black Butler S2S3 Scene 4.png|Sebastian carries the "Lady" in Bridal-style. Black Butler S2S3 Scene 5.png|Sebastian gets hit by Soma's paper plane. Black Butler S2S3 Scene 6.png|A surprise party. Category:OVA Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Episodes